Longest Saturday Ever
by lovedegrassixx
Summary: Put eight completely different teens in one roon for 9 hours and you're bound to get drama.
1. Longest Saturday EVER

Longest Saturday Ever.

Emma's Pov

There were 8 of us here. Each with a different stereotype to us.

Sean was the criminal.

Craig was the rock star.

J.T. was the comedian

Spinner was the soccer star.

Paige was the cheerleader.

Manny was the slut.

Ellie was the outcast.

And I was the good girl.

We all arrived around the same time.

All coming in our usual attire.

Sean in a baggy grey hoodie, baggy jeans, and a stupid black beanie on his head.

Craig in a Ramones t-shirt with jeans and a black leather jacket.

J.t. in just a regular striped polo and khakis.

Spinner wearing a sweatshirt with jeans.

Paige was wearing a green sequined shirt with khaki capris, and green flip flops.

Manny was wearing a tube top with low rise jeans, a jean jacket and chunky heeled shoes.

Ellie was in a black skirt with a red Courtney Love t-shirt and black boots. Along with her famous fishnets.

I was wearing what I normally wear, a regular short sleve sirt and jeans with sneakers.

It was 7 in the morning and none of us wanted to be here.

We all walked into the cafeteria were Mr. Raditch was waiting for us.

4 tables were set up. Oh great two at a table that means.

"Good morning everyone. Welcome to Saturday detention. Some of you may have been here before so you know the rules."

When he said that last part his gaze shifted to Sean.

"I will arrange seats for you all. These will be your seats for the day."

"Sean and Craig at this table up front. Ellie and Spinner at the table behind them. Paige and Manny at this other front table, and lastly Emma and J.T. take the table behind them."

"There is no need to yell or scream, you may talk to the people around you, quietly. You may do homework, study, read, or write. No one is to leave this room without a pass. One person may use the pass at a time. I will be right down the hall if you need me. Oh yeah lunch will be at12:30. Have a nice day."

And there he left us. Most of us hated eachother or had problems with most of the people in the room.

To say the least today would be an interesting day.

Let the games begin.


	2. Truth or Dare Pt 1

Truth or Dare

Manny's Pov.

Honestly this is getting a bit boring.

No one wants to talk or anything. It has been 10 minutes of people glaring at each other and giving death stares.

I think it's time for things to get a bit interesting around here.

"Truth or Dare." I challenge, wondering if anyone would accept it.

Paige smirked. "Truth." She replied.

"why are you here today"

I wanted to find out something about everyone today. I knew why most people were here today accept for Emma, Paige, Ellie, and Craig.

My plan was to crack open everyone, even those I knew about and also learn everyone's innermost secrets.

"Well I sort of decorated the boy's locker room."

Wow. Paige Michalchuk does not get the credit she really deserves.

"Go Paige." I said.

"You are my new hero" I also said.

"I know, but Hun realize something. I am everyone's hero." She said conceitedly.

"Yeah right." Emma scoffed from across the room.

"Did you have something to say little girl." Paige demanded

"Yeah I do. You're a bitch. You think everyone loves you, when actually most people think you're a conceited snob. But your nose is too high in the air to notice." Emma said heatedly.

"Hun, jealousy will get you nowhere."

"You think I'm jealous of a stuck-up cheerleader like you. You would have more luck winning the lottery than me ever thinking that of you."

It looked as though Paige was going to slap Emma in the face. Emma is way stronger than her, but it would be an interesting fight.

Instead Paige just sat down, smoke coming out of her ears.

I scanned the room quickly. The 4 boys were astonished by what Emma said and by the fact that there was almost a catfight.

Such guys.

Ellie was just staring into space.

Suddenly Paige got a smile on her face.

I knew that look, it was the look of revenge.

"Hey Emma. Truth or Dare."

Oh god. I could only imagine what she came up with.

"Dare." Emma replied.

Paige smirked, this was part of her plan. I could feel it.

"I dare you to kiss Sean, on the lips. By the way you have to mean it."

NO WAY!

Sean and Emma had recently gone through a brutal breakup.

Sean just look surprised, but Emma looked as if she was going to strangle Paige.

"What's my other option."

"Either kiss Sean, or else."

"Or else what Paige. I have no time for your stupid games."

"Actually you do. Now Andale."


End file.
